In the Nood for Love
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Encore une nouvelle fanfic (qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps) et, cette fois, c'est un pairing (exercice auquel je ne me livre que rarement). 2DxNoodle


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Bon, j'ai refait une fanfic sur Gorillaz. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher, quand je tiens des choses qui me passionnent, j'y vais !**

 **Et j'ai fait un pairing 2D/Noodle. Je fais rarement des pairings donc soyez indulgents, je ne suis pas aussi doué que les anglophones pour les fanfics Gorillaz.**

 **Et comme c'était pas assez niveau risque, je me suis complètement effacé et je ne vais adopter que les points de vue de 2D (principalement) et de Noodle. J'espère que mon résultat ne vous paraîtra pas trop mauvais.**

 **Pour la fanfic, j'ai décidé de prendre divers moments de certains clips du groupe depuis « Clint Eastwood » et de les mélanger avec des « moments » de la vie du groupe (ceux qu'on trouve sur les réseaux sociaux). Notamment pour 2D, qui va donc être le perso « principal ».**

 **Et oui, je m'éternise un peu. Je pense que certains auront compris que c'est parce que je ne sais pas bien retranscrire le sentiment amoureux (j'ai juste fait « Dream of a Shovel » et c'est tout) et que je trouille un petit peu car j'ai la phobie qu'on vienne me dire que j'ai un peu voire beaucoup écorché les persos. Mais bon, faut bien se lancer.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **« Clint Eastwood »**

Je sais pas pourquoi je continue à chanter dans cette situation-là. Oui, il y a plein de situations qui nous font avoir cette réaction mais quand un fantôme surgit de l'esprit du batteur de votre propre groupe, crée des tombes et des sépultures géantes et que des gorilles zombies surgissent des profondeurs du sol, là, on peut dire que c'est une situation où il faudrait juste arrêter ce qu'on fait et se barrer en courant.

Pour notre part, il n'y a que Murdoc qui s'est barré parce que les gorilles se sont mis à le poursuivre plus particulièrement. Pourtant, il me semble pas l'avoir vu en train d'insulter leurs mères (à supposer qu'ils en ont). Bref.

Heureusement qu'on a eu LE soutien. Mais si, vous savez, la personne dont on ne se doute pas au premier abord qu'elle puisse vous tirer d'un mauvais coup mais qui, quand vous apprenez à mieux la connaître, peut être votre plus grand secours.

Et je peux vous dire avec certitude que Noodle fait partie de ce genre de personnes. Non mais, rendez-vous compte ! La gamine a lâché sa guitare, s'est mise à courir vers un des monstres sans aucune trace de frayeur ou de quelconque émotion s'y rapportant et a fait un de ces sauts avant de lui balancer le coup de savate le plus cool que j'aie jamais vu. Notamment par le fait que c'est la première fois que j'en voie un en vrai mais ça compte quand même.

Et dire que quand elle est arrivée dans son carton FedEx devant notre porte, Murdoc s'est mis à râler parce que selon lui, « une gamine guitariste, ça existe que dans les rêves des vieux groupes moisis voulant se trouver une succession ». Il a fallu que Russel s'impose pour qu'elle puisse rester. Et y'a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai pas intérêt à rappeler à Murdoc ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai quand même chanté jusqu'à ce que les gorilles zombies disparaissent. Y'a des moments où je pense que quelque chose tourne pas rond chez moi.

 **« DARE »**

Je suis posé comme un Indien sur le parquet. C'est pas la position la plus confortable qui existe (loin de là) mais quand tu es tranquille dans ta chambre, que tu te diriges vers le premier frigo venu pour prendre une bière et que de la musique que t'as pas l'air d'avoir composé toi-même se répand dans toutes les pièces du studio, ça peut servir.

Surtout qu'en tendant l'oreille, ce son était loin d'être désagréable à écouter. Puis j'ai compris que c'était Noodle qui l'avait composé quand je l'ai entendue chanter, comme si c'était un morceau qu'elle avait écouté toute sa vie. Et ça l'était pas.

Ma curiosité touchant presque au stalker, j'ai même creusé un tout petit trou pour voir ce qui se passait en bas. Et cela m'a permis d'apprendre 2 choses sur Noodle que j'ignorais :

1 : Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire pour faire fonctionner des têtes géantes de chanteurs.

2 : Quand elle se met à danser, on a difficilement du mal à ne pas la remarquer.

Bon, dans ce cas-là, elle était toute seule mais je considère que ça compte quand même.

En fait, pour être totalement honnête, sa danse me fait ressentir quelque chose de… bizarre. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ni même à expliquer tout court. Bien sûr, c'était difficile de ne pas se dire qu'elle avait une certaine grâce dans les mouvements mais dans mon cas, je n'y voyais pas que de la grâce. J'y voyais plus.

Mais je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais ni même pourquoi je ressentais ça. Tout ce que je pouvais me dire, c'est que Noodle n'était définitivement plus une petite fille. Vraiment plus du tout.

 **« Feel Good Inc. »**

Murdoc est encore entouré de fangirls. De sa part, ça ne m'étonne même plus. Dans toutes les situations, si des filles le reconnaissent ou viennent lui parler, vous pouvez être sûr et certain qu'elles finiront collées à lui. On ne se refait pas.

Mais dans ma tête, c'est actuellement pas ce qui me passionne le plus. Tandis que je chante à travers mon porte-voix, des tas de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Et surtout, j'attends que Noodle revienne.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, ce qui était assez paradoxal, quand on y pense. Et ce ne fut que très récemment qu'elle nous avait appelé pour nous dire qu'elle avait trouvé une maison… un peu particulière. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait que Murdoc qui a opposé des réticences. Ce qui prouve qu'il est en bonne santé car c'est généralement quand il n'insulte personne qu'on commence tous à s'inquiéter.

Blague à part, ça me rend heureux qu'elle revienne. Peut-être que mes cauchemars vont s'arrêter maintenant que je sais sa situation, peut-être que je vais pouvoir souffler. Et surtout, peut-être que je vais en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais en attendant, je reste collé à la fenêtre.

 **« El Manana » (N.D.A : attention, j'ai mis des dialogues ! #CestFou)**

« Je suis désolé, Stuart… »

Ouais, Murdoc, peut-être que tu l'es. Mais là, j'aimerais bien me retenir de te hurler que tes excuses n'ont AUCUN putain d'intérêt à mes yeux, en ce moment même.

Je sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'au moment où j'ai vu son windmill, des hélicos sont survenus et ont tout détruit, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris à elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont tout détruit, pourquoi ils ont fait un bombardement.

Et surtout, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont tuée.

Noodle ne parlait jamais vraiment de son origine. J'avais su vaguement que c'était des gars du gouvernement qui lui avaient donné des super capacités ou un truc comme ça mais c'était tout. Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'ils voulaient la rayer de la carte ?

Mais non. C'était pas possible. Elle pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Au risque de paraphraser Caliméro, c'était vraiment trop injuste. Ce « non » se répétait dans ma tête, de manière insistante. Au point de devenir l'unique pensée. Là, je ne pouvais plus me retenir, j'avais besoin de hurler.

Et j'ai hurlé. Hurlé ma colère à cause de ces foutus salopards qui ont détruit tout ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'elle était, hurlé ma tristesse du fait que je n'allais plus jamais la voir, hurlé tout ce que j'avais caché depuis tout ce temps.

J'entends Russel et Murdoc qui essaient de me dire des trucs mais je m'en fous. La seule chose que je vois, c'est un gigantesque tas de débris fumants et sans doute le cadavre de Noodle en dessous. Et la seule chose que la réalité me crache à la gueule, c'est que j'aurais pu agir au lieu de rester planté comme un crétin devant la fenêtre.

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'allonger sur ce tas et à pleurer tout mon soûl juste parce que j'ai tout fait trop tard.

« J'ai été qu'une merde… j'aurais dû ne pas rester planté là… je suis tellement désolé, Noodle… »

 **« On Melancholy Hill » (PDV 2D)**

Je la hais. Cela ne se voit clairement pas sur mon visage mais je la hais. En plus d'être légèrement terrifié par ce poulpe qu'elle a recraché. Quand je suis arrivé sur Plastic Beach (ou plutôt, quand Murdoc m'a kidnappé pour me forcer à faire le nouvel album) et que j'ai vu cette… copie robotique de Noodle, je n'ai jamais cessé de la détester. Parce qu'on me m'ôtera pas de la tête le fait que Murdoc a pissé sur la tombe de la vraie Noodle. Enfin, si on a pu l'enterrer décemment, ce dont je doute énormément.

Et ça fait des heures que je dois la supporter depuis qu'on est dans le sous-marin. Mine de rien, c'était agréable de la voir disjoncter. Car en plus d'être un « Kid Murdoc » plutôt que Noodle, ce foutu robot ne fait que me ramener à ma tristesse.

Quand on s'est séparés après sa mort, je pensais pouvoir faire mon deuil et passer à autre chose. Mais il a fallu que mon passé vienne me rattraper. A chaque fois que je vois Cyborg Noodle, c'est toujours la même chose : mon cerveau me fait repenser au moment où la vraie est morte, à ce moment où ma joie a été réduite à néant, ce moment où je n'étais plus que désespoir et douleur, où j'aurais pu aller jusqu'à faire un pacte avec je ne sais quelle créature surnaturelle rien que pour pouvoir ressusciter Noodle et lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire depuis tout ce temps où je m'étais rendu compte.

Et finalement, je n'en ai que plus envie de foutre mon pied dans la tronche de ce cyborg dégueu ou alors dans les couilles de Murdoc. Mais je n'ai finalement pas assez de courage pour le faire et je me contente de pleurer tous les soirs dans mon lit tandis que dans mes rêves, je ne cesse de revivre le même moment. Le bombardement du windmill.

En détournant les autres du regard, je remarque une feuille de papier et un stylo dans un des tiroirs du sous-marin. Je dois reconnaître que Murdoc a fait fort, le premier sous-marin à tiroirs, c'était du jamais vu, dommage qu'il ait pas fait breveter le concept.

En voyant ça puis en retournant mon regard vers Murdoc et le robot, je me suis dit que si j'écrivais un truc, ça pourrait me permettre de ne plus me faire chier. Puis j'ai pensé à un truc que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Puis j'ai pensé que ce serait débile. Et finalement, je me suis dit merde, je vais le faire quand même.

Alors, j'ai pris le papier et le stylo et je me suis mis à écrire sans interruption. Pendant tout le temps où j'ai écrit mes mots, c'était juste mes émotions et mon cœur qui contrôlaient mon écriture, rien d'autre.

Puis on est sortis de l'eau, c'était le moment. Tous les autres étaient en train de regarder le Boogieman qui massait un lamantin alors j'ai profité de l'inattention et des vents forts pour lâcher ma feuille.

L'hypothèse la plus probable étant, bien sûr, qu'un fan tombe sur la feuille, mette ça sur les réseaux sociaux et qu'on soit à la une de NME et du Rolling Stone le lendemain mais je m'en foutais. Ils pourront toujours dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne comprendront jamais la vraie teneur de ce que j'ai écrit. Tout simplement parce que personne sur cette planète n'a le don de télépathie.

 **« On Melancholy Hill » (PDV Noodle)**

« AAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Oui, ça n'avait aucune utilité que je me mette à hurler alors que la mer est calme et que ça fait des heures qu'une nouvelle emmerde ne m'est pas tombée dessus. Mais j'en pouvais vraiment plus de tout ce silence, de toute cette solitude.

Enfin, solitude, façon de parler. J'avais réussi à retrouver Russel complètement par hasard. Sauf qu'il avait changé. Il recherchait Murdoc et 2D, lui aussi, et il était devenu géant car il avait absorbé des produits chimiques en recherchant cette île, Plastic Beach, ou un truc comme ça. J'étais, comment dire… contente d'avoir pu en retrouver un parmi les trois. Mais là, ça faisait 2 heures qu'on ne voyait rien sur notre chemin et c'était pesant voire très énervant.

« Hé, Noods ! Pourquoi tu te mets à gueuler comme ça ? »

Ah oui, et vu que moi et mon canot, nous sommes sur sa tête, c'est lui qui guide. Donc c'est le seul à entendre quand je craque.

« Désolée. C'est juste que ça fait 2 heures qu'on est en train de nager et aucune trace de rien. Aucun cheveu bleu, aucune pupille rose ou brune, même pas une odeur de cigarette, rien ! Moi, ça a le don de m'énerver à un point… »

Russel acquiesça silencieusement et on continua nos recherches. Et, durant encore plusieurs heures, on « marcha » dans le grand vide. Et soudainement, il s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demandai-je.

Je me penchai et je vis qu'il avait un bout de papier ayant l'air en parfait état entre ses mains de géant. Puis, il me tendit la feuille, l'air manifestement troublé.

« Lis ça, me dit-il. C'est de Stuart. »

L'évocation de son nom fit automatiquement remonter une vague de souvenirs en moi. Et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'eus une certaine appréhension à lire ce qui devait être une lettre. Et puis, je me lançai dans la lecture :

 _Bon, là, je me dis que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire car dire quelque chose à quelqu'un qui est probablement mort, c'est un peu débile. Mais je le fais parce que j'aurais dû dire ce que j'avais à dire depuis bien longtemps. Donc, je le dis._

 _Noodle,_

 _A l'heure où j'écris ça, je pense que ça doit faire 4-5 ans. 4-5 ans que tu as disparu et que tu n'es plus là. 4-5 ans que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait que je me sentais heureux. 4-5 ans que je ne cesse d'être triste._

 _Et je pense que tu peux le voir venir : la partie « tout ce qui faisait que je me sentais heureux », c'était toi. J'ai pas relu avant de lâcher ma lettre alors tu peux peut-être me trouver ridicule de dire les choses comme ça mais, en tout cas, ce sera la confirmation que je ne suis qu'un idiot._

 _Tu sais, quand t'étais gamine, je te trouvais très… joyeuse. Et, crois-moi, quand on passe plusieurs années de sa vie uniquement avec Murdoc, c'est assez réjouissant de voir quelqu'un qui ne pensait jamais que la vie était merdique. Je sais pas si ça a changé mais, en tout cas, pendant les premières années, quand je te voyais, je voyais une enfant qui avait toujours un grand sourire sur le visage et qui ne le perdait vraiment jamais._

 _Mais quand t'as commencé à grandir, c'est là que ça a commencé à être de moins en moins clair dans ma tête. Tu te souviens de quand tu t'es mise à danser dans ta chambre ? Eh ben, moi, quand je t'ai vue, je te trouvais… belle. Je pense que c'est là que tout débute. J'ai commencé à te voir plus que comme mon amie et, en même temps, j'ai aussi commencé à me demander si j'allais bien dans ma tête. La différence d'âge, tout ça._

 _Et c'est le jour où tu as disparu que j'ai compris. Quand je les ai vus en train de te canarder avec une violence inouïe, quand j'ai vu ton windmill s'écraser et se faire bombarder et que je me suis rendu compte que je n'allais sans doute plus jamais te revoir, j'ai eu… mal. J'ai ressenti une immense douleur émotionnelle, sans doute la plus forte que j'aie jamais ressenti. Parce que j'ai compris que tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie et que je n'ai jamais pu te le dire._

 _Bon, je sais, je tourne autour du (stu-)pot* mais ce que je veux te dire, Noodle, c'est que je t'aime._

 _Tu es (ou en tout cas, tu as été) la meilleure personne que j'ai connu dans ma vie et tu me manques terriblement. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai l'impression que la vie m'a volé quelque chose et que j'ai un trou quelque part dans mon cœur._

 _Et même si tu n'es plus là, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de me dire que tu n'as pas pu mourir._

 _Alors si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu lis cette lettre (ce serait la preuve que la vie ne me déteste pas tant que ça), sache une chose : tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde et si tu n'es pas morte, j'attendrai ton retour jusqu'à ma propre mort. Je t'aime._

 _So long,_

 _2D._

Cette lettre m'avait laissée sur le cul. Et j'avoue que je ne ressentais pas d'autre état à la fin de la lecture. Faut dire, comment aurais-je pu m'attendre à ça ? Je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

« Russel ?, finis-je par demander

« Oui ? »

« Elle venait d'où, cette lettre ? »

« De par sa trajectoire, je dirais qu'elle vient du Nord-Est. »

« OK. On va par là, dans ce cas. »

Et Russel a pris cette direction. Il n'y avait toujours rien mais au moins, je savais où ils se trouvaient. Et je savais aussi que je n'étais pas si loin de Stuart que ça.

 **« Rhinestone Eyes » (PDV Noodle)**

Il nous a fallu 2 semaines de marche aquatique ininterrompue pour retrouver Plastic Beach. Et autant dire qu'on n'était pas arrivés au bon moment. Des bruits de bombardements résonnaient extrêmement fort (ce qui était logique, vous me direz) et ce serait mentir de dire qu'on était calmes et détendus.

En nous approchant plus, je pus voir des avions. Je les reconnaissais, c'était le même fuselage que ceux qui avaient attaqué le « M. Harriet ». Ce qui pourrait ressembler à de l'acharnement ou un truc comme ça, si on voit loin. Heureusement, avec un Russel géant, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité, déjà que c'était pas le truc qui me préoccupait le plus.

Par contre, on pouvait pas en dire autant de l'île. A vue d'œil, sans doute que la moitié de l'endroit était déjà détruite. On s'approcha plus pour porter secours à ce qui était sans doute 2D et Murdoc, qui avaient l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide (même si Murdoc dira le contraire rien que pour faire genre).

Je demandai à Russel de me poser dans une partie sûre de l'île en lui suggérant qu'il pourrait distraire les avions, histoire qu'ils se concentrent moins sur Plastic Beach. Puis, je partis vers le « haut » de l'île.

La tâche fut très difficile car les armes des avions étaient très puissantes et elles faisaient beaucoup de trous. Mais je réussis quand même à soulever ce qui ressemblait à une porte de sous-marin pour accéder à un poste de combat… et j'eus la très mauvaise surprise de littéralement me voir moi-même.

« Passablement » énervée et voyant Murdoc juste à côté de la fausse moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller vers lui et de lui tapoter sur le dos. Avant de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule au moment où il se retourna vers moi, bien entendu.

J'aurais pu me défouler un peu plus sur lui mais je vis l'un des avions lâcher un engin explosif. Et cet engin allait directement tomber sur 2D, en prenant en compte le fait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Alors, j'ai crié son nom dans sa direction.

 **« Rhinestone Eyes » (PDV 2D)**

« STUART ! »

Cet appel me fit me retourner immédiatement et je pus voir l'énorme bombe qui était sur le point de me tomber dessus. Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai sauté du poste de combat et je suis tombé dans l'eau. Une idée assez débile, quand on y pense. Mais je n'en avais pas d'autre et, quand même, j'aimerais bien vous y voir.

Je restai 5 minutes dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que les bombardements se calment. Puis, je sentis une main saisir la mienne et me repêcher. Une fois posé sur le sol, je pus voir qui m'avait posé. C'était une fille habillée à la mode japonaise et avec un masque de chat. Et on aurait dit qu'elle me regardait comme si c'était une vieille amie de collège ou de lycée ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et, pendant ce moment qui me semblait être une éternité, on resta immobiles comme si on était 2 timides n'osant pas s'adresser la parole. Puis elle retira son masque. Et je fus incapable de prononcer un mot quand je vis ce visage que je pensais disparu à jamais.

« N… Noodle ? »

« Oui, Stuart. C'est moi. Je suis là. »

A cet instant, j'hésitai entre laisser éclater ma joie, remercier je ne sais quelle divinité ou me mettre à pleurer, tellement je trouvais cet instant beau. Mais rien ne sortit, à part que je commençais à rougir, vu que nos 2 visages étaient assez près l'un de l'autre.

En regardant Noodle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. J'avoue que c'était un peu pareil pour moi.

Puis finalement, elle m'a embrassé. Et inutile de vous dire que ce baiser valait mieux que toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde.

Sans doute un genre de happy-end qui n'aurait pas démérité dans une comédie romantique avec Hugh Grant.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! Cette fanfic m'a pris beaucoup de temps même si j'aurais pu la finir plus tôt (dommage que je manque de détermination). Et je précise aussi qu'au moment où je termine cette fanfic, je suis malade : état grippal qui me retient chez moi pour toute la fin de la semaine. Donc voilà, ça m'a pris pas mal de mon temps.**

 **Je profite de cette outro pour vous annoncer un gros projet de fanfic Gorillaz qui sera sans aucun doute la plus longue fanfic française consacrée au groupe. Je commencerai par un OS qui servira de prologue avant de m'attaquer à la fanfic (qui sera une fanfic à chapitres, ce que je n'avais jamais fait avant) à proprement parler. Et je m'y mettrai en scène. Et il n'y aura pas que les clips.**

 **Voilà, maintenant que je vous ai annoncé ça, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine et vous inviter à laisser la review de l'amour (même si c'est compliqué, vu que je suis actuellement le seul Français à écrire sur Gorillaz).**

 **Tshaw !**

 **P.S : Sinon, l'astérisque, c'est une blague sur l'un des surnoms de 2D.**


End file.
